Purple Velvet and Silver Thread
by Kyde Valentine
Summary: Alguien una vez le dijo que nunca se habían ido, que su recuerdo permanecía escondido en los lugares más insospechados, en los envoltorios de caramelos que su madre siempre le daba o en las sonrisas que su padre le dedicaba' Fic dedicado a Drehn


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes que he utilizado me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran JK. Rowling y yo solo hago uso de ellos para divertirme, por ende, sin ánimo de lucro.

Fic dedicado a **Drehn.**_**

* * *

**_

**P**urple **V**elvet and **S**ilver **T**hread

**F**rank**A**lice

--

El joven Longbottom suspiró, mientras sus temblorosas manos se aferraban con más fuerza sobre la pequeña caja de madera que había en la mesilla de noche.

Unos días atrás su abuela le había dicho que ese era el objeto al que más aprecio le tenía, y se lo había entregado mientras sus ojos acuosos lo observaban con admiración. Esa cajita le pertenecía a él, y ella no debía de guardarla por más tiempo. Así que allí estaba, sentado sobre su mullida cama, encerrado en su dormitorio, mientras la suave brisa de verano azotaba sus castaños cabellos y con una extraña sensación en el estómago.

Deslizó con suavidad las yemas de sus dedos sobre la superficie de madera de la caja, acariciándola con cuidado y leyendo la inscripción que en ella permanecía grabada como a fuego, 'Alice y Frank Longbottom'. Sintió como su corazón se oprimía en el pecho, pero intentó deshacerse de las ganas de soltar un grito de impotencia y un sollozo de frustración. Eran sus padres. Aquellos padres que había perdido por la locura de unos Mortífagos, encaprichados con recuperar a su amo. Los mismos padres que permanecían en San Mungo, sin memoria, sin recordarlo. Locos.

Abrió la caja con sumo cuidado y un sinfín de recuerdos se acumularon ante sus ojos. Fotos, fotos de sus padres y sus amigos. De Frank sonriendo feliz mientras abrazaba a Alice, y de su madre sonriendo divertida al lado de una pelirroja. Neville sonrió de lado, al fin y al cabo, sus padres habían sido felices.

Una vez hubo sacado todas las fotos y las hubo observado con atenta admiración dirigió su mirada hacia lo último que quedaba en la cajita. Un pequeño diario mágico, con las tapas cubiertas por terciopelo violeta y los bordes hechos con hilo de plata. El muchacho lo sostuvo entre sus manos, observándolo desde todos los ángulos posibles y releyendo una y otra vez la inscripción de la tapa delantera: Este diario es posesión de Alice y Frank Longbottom.

Lo abrió con decisión y miles de imágenes aparecieron frente a sus ojos, flotando como millones de chispitas de colores que daban forma al video que tenía lugar delante de él. Era su madre. Alice con trece años de edad.

_Una muchacha con aspecto bondadoso y los ojos teñidos de azul, salía con expresión cansada de su clase de Pociones, en las mazmorras. Era un lugar tétrico, que no le gustaba para nada, pero no podía hacer nada por remediarlo solamente asistir. Notó como unas suaves manos se deslizaban sobre sus ojos y no le permitían ver más allá de la oscuridad. _

—_¿Quién soy? —Bromeó el muchacho mientras una sonrisa se posaba sobre sus labios rosados. _

_Alice rio divertida._

—_¡Longbottom! —exclamó entre la diversión y la regañina, mientras apartaba las manos del niño de sus ojos y se volvía para observarlo atentamente—. Sabes que eso nunca funciona._

—_Joo —el chico se cruzó de brazos y la observó haciendo pucheros. _

—_Pero puedes seguir intentándolo, quien sabe, quizá algún día puedas lograr sorprenderme —lo animó la chica mientras dibujaba una amable sonrisa en su rostro._

_Alice Dawson y Frank Longbottom habían caído ambos en Gryffindor, la casa de los valientes. Ninguno de los dos había hablado mucho en los dos años anteriores que habían permanecido en las mismas clases, pero ese año, el joven Longbottom había empezado a bromear y a reír con Alice, mientras ella le ayudaba con las pociones. Eso era una típica escena después de una clase de pociones de las cuales Alice salía muy cansada, ya que odiaba las mazmorras, y él intentaba animarla._

La imagen se detuvo y Neville siguió observando a sus pequeños padres hablar juntos, despreocupados, sin saber todo lo que se les vendría encima en unos años. Una pequeña lágrima resbalo de la comisura de sus ojos y viajó a través de su mejilla, perdiéndose de vista después de haber caído al suelo. Su madre se veía inocente, dulce, pero sobre todo, tan feliz y despreocupada.

La imagen dio un cambio y los años pasaron, llegando al sexto curso de los Longbottom en Hogwarts…

_Una muchacha de cabello color gris y otra con el cabello pelirrojo caminaban por el pasillo del séptimo piso, en dirección a su sala común, cuando un grito inundó el silencioso pasillo nada concurrido a aquellas horas:_

— _¡Alice!_

_La muchacha parpadeó al escuchar su nombre y la pelirroja amiga que se encontraba a su lado, sonrió abiertamente. Alice quiso voltearse para saber a quien pertenecía la voz y el grito, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba rodeada por unos fuertes brazos que se adherían a su cintura y la hacían dar vueltas en círculos, gesto que era acompañado por la risa de su amiga pelirroja y la del que hacía que todo su mundo se volviese patas arriba. _

— _¡Evans, no te rías, no tiene gracia! —la regañó Alice mientras sus pies tocaban tierra firme. _

_Lily levantó sus manos, en símbolo de inocencia, pero el amago de sonrisa seguía en sus labios. La muchacha se volteó mientras bufaba, dispuesta a cantarle las cuarenta a aquel que había echo que casi se marease. Y se quedó parada al ver quien era. Cabellos negros como el carbón, y cálidos ojos avellana. La sonrisa no abandonaba el rostro de Frank. Y sus manos tampoco la cintura de la Gryffindor. _

— _¡He sacado un Supera las Expectativas en mis TIMO de Pociones! —Una gran sonrisa se posó en el rostro del joven Longbottom, haciendo que las piernas de Alice pareciesen mantequilla. _

— _¡Cuánto me alegro, Frank! —exclamó la chica una vez hubo recuperado la compostura. La sonrisa que dibujó no tubo nada que envidiar a la que había dibujado su amigo momentos antes._

— _¡No sabes cuanto te quiero Alice! Nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin tu constancia y sin tu ayuda en pociones… Si no hubiera sido por eso, hubiera suspendido seguro…_

_Alice saltó al cuello del muchacho mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. La pelirroja decidió que ese era el mejor momento para desaparecer de allí y dejarles intimidad a los dos, así que, sin que lo notaran, desapareció de la escena._

— _¿Puedes repetir eso otra vez? —cuestionó la chica mientras observaba a Frank a los ojos._

— _¿El que? ¿Qué sin ti no hubiera sido posible?_

—_No. Lo que has dicho antes de eso —negó Alice mientras seguía cogida del chico. _

—_¿Qué no sabes cuanto te quiero? —sonrió el muchacho mientras sus ojos color avellana proyectaban un extraño brillo, muy feliz._

—_Si, eso. _

_Alice lo observó con fascinación. Él, que siempre había sido un chico reservado, acababa de decirle que la quería, de la manera más espontánea y dulce posible y ella no acababa de salir de su mundo de ensoñación._

—_Yo también te quiero, Frank. _

Neville se quedó estático sobre su cama. La primera declaración de amor de sus padres había echo que su corazón se empequeñeciese y que sus ojos se aguasen todavía más. Su padre era tan parecido a él, tan malo en pociones. Y su madre… Su madre era la persona que siempre había acompañado a su padre, ayudándolo y sonriéndole, dándole ánimos y siendo su amiga.

No sabía si estar viendo aquello le estaba doliendo tremendamente o era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Era una forma de saber como sus padres habían vivido, de cómo habían pasado sus años en Hogwarts, de sus aventuras, sus desventuras. De sus sonrisas. De su felicidad.

La imagen volvió a cambiar otra vez, para desgracia de Neville, quien todavía estaba intentando superar sus lágrimas, intentando que no salieran de sus ojos, pero le era imposible. Eran sus padres.

_El invierno de 1980 fue uno de los inviernos más fríos que habían pasado por Gran Bretaña. Eso explicaba que Alice llevara dos camisetas interiores un jersey de cuello alto y un abrigo cubriendo su cuerpo y el del pequeño que llevaba dentro de su vientre. Frank iba a su lado, cogido de la mano, mientras una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Estaba junto a la mujer que amaba, junto a su prometida. _

— _¡Vamos, Frank! La pobre Alice empieza a sentirse abrumada con tanta protección por encima —bromeó un muchacho de cabellos color azulado oscuro y unos ojos grisáceos. Sirius Black, su compañero en el Ministerio de Magia._

—_No Sirius, para nada. Estoy… —pero se callo de repente para fulminar con la mirada a James Potter, quien iba al lado de su esposa y la mejor amiga de la chica, Lily Potter—. ¡James, no acapares a Lily! —gruñó mientras intentaba avanzar hacia ellos, pero la mano de Frank se lo impedía. _

_El ex Gryffindor le sacó la lengua en señal de burla y le dio un sonoro beso a Lily en la mejilla, provocando que ésta se sonrojara. _

— _¡James! —lo regañó su esposa mientras golpeaba con suavidad su brazo. El moreno hizo una mueca de falso dolor._

_Frank por su parte cogió la cintura de Alice, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo y, repentinamente, dándole un beso en los labios. La muchacha tuvo que sujetarse con fuerza de los brazos de su esposo para no caerse al suelo de la impresión. Sirius remugó algo entre dientes._

—_Eso, comed delante de los hambrientos, no pasa nada. —Y el moreno adelantó el paso, llegando frente a las dos parejas —. Embarazadas llenas de hormonas y hombres, ¿Dónde se vio esa combinación? —preguntó, más para si que para los demás, pero Alice se tomó la libertad de responder._

—_En todas las parejas y matrimonios, Sirius. —Pero para responder tuvo que separarse levemente de Frank, para no volver a caer en uno de sus besos. _

_De repente fue como si todo se parase. Sirius se quedó quieto en su lugar, Lily y James se acercaron al moreno, mientras James escondía a la pelirroja en su espalda. Y Frank acercó a Alice más hacia su cuerpo, sacando la varita en el proceso. El lo alto de los tejados empezaron a aparecer figuras encapuchadas y risas malignas empezaron a llenar el ambiente feliz que había habido con anterioridad. _

— _¡Crucio! —maldijo una voz mientras lazaba la varita en dirección a Alice y Frank, pero Sirius fue más rápido, saltó por delante del matrimonio, protegiéndolo del impacto._

_El ambiente se llenó de un grito desgarrador procedente de Sirius._

— _¡Sirius! —gritaron con temor las dos mujeres que se encontraban allí._

_Alice y Lily se lanzaron, casi literalmente, en plancha sobre el suelo, mientras Fran y James se colocaban delante de ellas, protegiéndolas con sus cuerpos. Alice intentó recordar con todas sus fuerzas los principios básicos de medimagia, pero Sirius ya estaba en pie cuando quiso darse cuenta. _

_De un momento a otro, los tres muchachos se habían sumido en sus peleas contra los Mortífagos, mientras Alice y Lily realizaban encantamientos protectores sobre ellas y se juntaban, para darse protección mutua. _

— _Vaya… Las señoras Potter y Longbottom._

_Una figura emergió delante de las dos mujeres. Vestía de negro y sus ojos rojos estaban puestos en las dos mujeres, que se encontraban frente a él. Frank y James se descuidaron de sus batallas, lo que le costó una casi maldición a James y un crucio a Frank, cuyo grito inundó la calle._

— _¡FRANK! —Pero el grito aterrador de Alice fue peor que el de su prometido. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y Lily tuvo que sujetarla para que no se viniese abajo y cayese al suelo. _

—_Alice… —Fue un susurro apenas audible, pero ella si lo escuchó y provocó que su corazón diera un brinco. Su Frank…_

_Albus Dumbledore apareció en la escena al poco tiempo que James y Sirius se hundieran en una batalla, mental por que físicamente contra Voldemort no podían, y las dos mujeres se enzarzaran en distintas batallas, siendo protegidas, de vez en cuando, por James y Sirius, pero como la mayoría de los Mortífagos habían caído antes, no había gran cosa a que enfrentarse. _

La imagen se detuvo y Neville pudo respirar con tranquilidad al ver como Albus aparecía en escena para salvarlos del ataque de Voldemort. Uno de los tantos ataques. Se estrujó las manos, mientras más lágrimas inundaban su rostro. Eso sería lo más cerca que lograría estar de los recuerdos de sus padres.

Tenía todos los envoltorios de caramelo que su madre le daba, guardados en una pequeña cajita que había sobre su escritorio, al igual que todos los dibujos y los múltiples regalos que sus padres le hacían. Augusta siempre decía que no debía de guardarlos, pero él no le hacía caso. Una sonrisa triste inundó su rostro cuando sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño papel de envoltorio de un caramelo de limón que su madre se había comido junto a él aquella misma mañana.

Una tintineante y alegre risa infantil llenó la habitación del joven Longbottom de alegría y sus húmedos y rojizos rojos se volvieron a fijar en la imagen que desprendía el diario.

— _Frank, ¿has avisado a los Potter para que vayan a…? —pero Alice no pudo acabar la frase a medida que salía de la cocina. Una dulce sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro._

_Iba vestida con un delantal para la cocina, mientras que en su mano derecha llevaba un rodillo para amasar la pasta para pasteles, y el cabello atado en una pequeña coleta, que dejaba más mechones sueltos de los que llevaba recogidos. _

_Frank estaba sentado sobre el sofá, con un pequeño Neville entre sus brazos y le estaba haciendo caras para hacer reír al niño. En ese mismo instante tenía la pluma en la nariz, sujetándola, y frunciendo los labios, mientras Neville reía sin parar. Alice dibujó una sonrisa y no pudo evitar estallar a carcajadas cuando Frank, debido a la pluma, terminó estornudando y llenándose la cara de tinta negra, provocando que Neville riera todavía mucho más._

—_Mira por donde, ya se donde encontrar la tinta cuando la busque —bromeó Alice mientras dejaba el rodillo sobre la mesa del salón y se acercaba hacia su marido y su pequeño hijo._

_Frank hizo un mohín de disgusto mientras intentaba quitarse la tinta del rostro y Alice sonrió viéndolo. Al final y dándose cuenta de la desesperación de su marido se agarró la punta del delantal y empezó a quitarle la tinta que había en la cara del hombre. Una vez estuvo, Alice chasqueó la lengua._

— _Te veías más atractivo con la tinta. _

_Frank hizo un mohín de frustración, pero después sonrió al ver la cara de Alice. _

— _¿Qué, que pasa? —preguntó mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro, intentando encontrar que era lo que andaba mal, pero Frank seguía sonriendo._

—_Tienes azúcar en la cara, cielo —sonrió el hombre mientras se levantaba, quedando a la altura de la mujer._

_Neville volvió la mirada hacia su madre, y cuando la vio estalló a carcajadas, provocando la risa de sus dos padres. El pequeño niño observó como sus dos padres reían sin ninguna preocupación e intentó guardar ese momento en su mente. Levantó las manos hacia Alice y susurró:_

—_Ma…ma… —seguidamente rió._

Neville abrió los ojos sorprendido. Se acordaba de ese recuerdo, era el recuerdo que usaba para invocar su patronus cada vez que lo necesitaba. La risa de sus padres era su mayor recuerdo, el recuerdo que lo hacía feliz.

Las imágenes del diario cesaron y todo se quedó en completo silencio. La mirada de Neville seguía puesta en el vacío, allí donde momentos antes habían estado los recuerdos de sus padres, las imágenes de su adolescencia y de sus amigos, de su relación y felicidad. Un sollozo rompió el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en la habitación y Neville enterró el rostro sobre sus manos, intentando apaciguar los sollozos de dolor y tristeza que se acumulaban en su garganta.

Era una sensación agridulce. Quería llorar por sus padres, pero sabía que habían sido felices durante sus años y los primeros de él, y se sentía feliz por ellos. Aun así, no podía evitar llorar, al fin y al cabo eran sus padres.

Alguien una vez le dijo que ellos nunca se habían ido, que su recuerdo permanecía escondido en los lugares más insospechados. En el traje de trabajo de Frank o en las joyas de Alice que todavía conservaban. En los pequeños envoltorios de caramelos que su madre siempre le daba o en las sonrisas que su padre le dedicaba cada vez que lo veía entrar en su habitación en San Mungo.

—Papá, mamá…

Esa solo era una forma más de recordarlos. Y él iba a seguir la suya propia. Sus padres permanecían allí, siempre.

* * *

_He llorado hasta yo escribiéndolo, ¡esto no es justo! Escuchar esas canciones de Yiruma y Pearl Harbor hace mal a cualquier persona._

_Bueno, comentando esto, el agnst y la tragedia están en los sentimientos de Neville, en su frustración y en lo agridulce que siente al ver los recuerdos de sus padres. En cuanto a la escena de Alice, Frank y Neville, es algo hogareño, algo con toque familiar y Longbottom, y no podía dejar pasar nombrar los años de Hogwarts de la pareja, tan adorables._

_Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo, por que a mi, me ha encantado, realmente._

_**¿Un review?** Siempre alegran a los que escribimos los fic._

_**Kyde~***  
_


End file.
